One last time
by Bellamalfoy13
Summary: Harry disappears one night, and no one sees him again. But that same night he kissed Draco Malfoy, and now, Draco is determined to find the man that stole his heart. But how do you find someone who has been missing for more than half a year? Rated M for language and later scenes.
1. Good Bye

Harry Potter… Was gone. Caput, no more. He had disappeared right off the map. No one knew where he went. No one knew where he was.

He had knocked on Hermione's door at one in the morning. The brightest witch of her age had opened the door, her eyes squinting, trying to see Harry in the dark.

"Mione." He had said, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight. She had been very confused, but returned the gesture. She had lead him inside and sat him down on her worn couch, flipping the lights on.

About ten minutes later, she sat in front of him, two cups of steaming tea and a plate of home baked cookies sitting between them. He took one and bit into it, rolling the chocolate chips around his tongue and allowing the sugary cookie to melt in his mouth.

Hermione watched in amusement.

"Harry," She had said. "You're eating as if you are never going to eat my cooking again." She was joking of course. Harry had looked at her and swallowed slowly.

"Mm." Was all he had said. "Mione? Would you blame me if I wanted to take a break from all of this?"

Hermione had been beyond confused.

"What are you on about Harry? No I wouldn't blame you. Nothings really calmed down after you defeated Voldemort three years ago."

Harry nodded and leaned over again, hugging her tightly.

"I love you Hermione."

"Um. Harry? What's going on? You know I love you too."

"I don't know Mione. I just feel that you don't know how grateful I am that I had you."

That was the last time Hermione Granger ever saw him.

XXX

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._ He had knocked on Ron's door at two in the morning.

"Was gon on mate?" The red head had slurred.

"I just thought I'd pay you a quick visit."

"Before the suns even up?"

"Why not? You know how I like to do things." Ron nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"So was up?"

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you came back three years ago."

Ron scrunched his eyebrows.

"Um. Alright mate, what's brought this on?" Harry shrugged.

"Nothing. Well, I'll best be going."

"Err, alright mate. I'll see you around." Harry looked at the floor.

"Yeah. See you around." Harry had walked down the steps and waved one last time before apparating. Ron shook his head and closed the door.

That was the last time Ronald Weasley ever saw him.

XXX

He had knocked on Draco's door at three in the morning. Draco had opened the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes and trying to keep the sheet wrapped around his waist. He had no top on.

"Potter? What the hell?" He yawned, making Harry smile.

"I just thought Id tell you that you're an ass." Draco blinked.

"You couldn't wait until normal waking hours to tell me that?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Draco?" A voice called from the bedroom. "Where have you gone?" Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Coming!" He called back. He looked at Harry. The raven leaned in and placed a hand on a pale shoulder. He leaned in and placed a single kiss on the blonde's startled lips.

"Since when have I been normal?" He whispered, and he walked down the street, not even looking back as he disappeared.

Draco brought a hand up to his still tingling lips and ran a finger over them. He jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"You ready to come back to bed?" A flirty voice simpered. Draco just stood there.

"I think its time for you to go home."

"What?"

"You heard me." The arms disappeared as the girl stomped back inside. Draco stared at where Harry had stood.

Draco Malfoy hoped this wouldn't be the last time he saw him.

 **A/N: Ok, so I know that this chapter was very short, but this was only like an introduction. The net one will be longer, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean lot!**


	2. obsessed

Potter was gone.

Draco slowly laid the newspaper down. Three days ago, Harry potter had kissed Draco Malfoy under the moonlight. Draco's lips still tingled and his heart still fluttered when he thought about it.

It had been confirmed that Potter was missing. Nobody had seen him for days and his apartment had been emptied.

The headlines were big and bolded and there was a picture of Potter beneath, looking up shyly at the camera.

 _Gone._ The words sank in and Draco's coffee cup fell to the floor with a clatter, breaking the expensive china and spilling scalding coffee all over the place.

 _No. No. No!_ Potter couldn't be gone! Not after what he did. Not after taking Draco's heart. He hated to admit it, but Harry Potter had stolen his heart. He tried hard not to think about him, but every little thing reminded him of Potter.

Draco buried his head in his hands. He was being stupid. It was probably only some stupid little crush.

 _Just a stupid little crush._

Draco pulled himself out of the chair and into his bedroom, where the bed was unturned. He wrinkled his nose. He laid down the newspaper on his bed and then got changed for work. He straightened his tie in the mirror and then looked back at the paper.

Without thinking, he waved his wand and the picture of Potter was cut out and flew into his hand. He looked at it and then shoved it into his pocket, cursing his feelings.

XXX

Potter, Potter, Potter. It was everywhere. It was all people talked about. Draco wanted to curl up and die. The squeezing feeling in his chest refused to go away.

Even in his own private office Potter's name followed. While talking through the floo, he found himself scribbling Potter's name. When he realized what he was doing, he crumpled the paper up and threw it as hard as he could into his bin.

 _It's just a stupid little crush._

XXX

"Hey mate, have you hear about Potter?" _Damn you Blaze._

"Of course I have. It's fucking every where."

"Personally I'm happy he is gone." Pansy said, sneering. Draco gnashed his teeth. Why was he feeling so protective?

"Want to go grab some lunch?"

"Sure."

 _It's just a stupid little crush._

XXX

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to know when you last saw potter."

"Why?" Hermione spat shakily, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Piss of ferret. I bet your loving this." Ron snarled, putting an arm around the sobbing girl.

They were at an outside café in diagonally. Draco shifted from foot to foot.

"Well?" He asked finally. Ron stood up, red in the face. It looked like he wanted to punch him.

Hermione stood up as well and tugged at Ron's arm.

"Lets go Ronald." She pulled him away, and Draco was left there alone. His heart gave a painful clench.

 _It's just a stupid little crush._

XXX

Draco was crying. Tears streamed down his face as he curled up in his chair. The fire roared in front of him.

" _Why are you crying?"_ Potter's voice asked in his head.

" _Leave me alone."_ Draco thought. It was only his imagination. He knew Potter wasn't actually there. A misty version of his crush formed in front of him.

Draco looked up at Potter. He hated that his mind had formed this imaginary friend version of the raven.

" _You know I can't. I'm in your head, remember."_

" _Well then get out!"_ Potter only shook his head and stood next to the shaking blonde, putting a misty arm around him.

After that, the fake Potter was everywhere. He followed Draco at home, at work, and even when he was out in public.

Finally, Draco turned and glared.

" _Are you a ghost? Are you dead? Is that why you're haunting me?"_ Potter cocked his head to the side.

" _I don't think I'm dead. I'm not sure actually. I'm not the real Potter remember? I know just as much as you do. I'm only saying what you think I'm saying."_

Draco growled and waved his arm through the image, and it disappeared back into his head.

 _It's just a stupid little crush._ It would disappear soon.

XXX

It had been more than eight months, and the stupid little crush was still there. It effected Draco with what he did every day. He had resulted to talking to Imaginary Potter. It was the only way he could keep sane.

He still had the black and Wight photograph. It was crumpled and slightly torn. Draco kept it in his pocket most of the day, and then when he came home he would un fold it carefully and spent hours looking at that floppy hair, shining eyes, those soft lips.

Draco was in love.

One night, he was tossing and turning in his sheets. He could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. He hadn't had sex in eight months, and it was killing him. He just couldn't.

When he tried, he would think of Potter and he just didn't have the strength to continue. He wanted the real thing. He wanted Potter. Did Potter think about him the same way?

Did Potter like him too?

Was Potter in love with him as well?

"DAMN YOU POTTER!" Draco bellowed, sitting up straight. There was only one thing for it.

Draco Malfoy was going to find Harry Potter.

And he was going to bring him back.

 _Stupid. STUPID big crush._


	3. Where are you?

**E/N: So I decided to re write this chapter. Sorry for any confusion. Without further ado, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Right. Find Potter. Bring him home. Convince him to love Draco back.

 _Easier said then done._

The blonde was sitting at his desk at around 5 in the morning, tugging at his hair. How the hell, was he supposed to find a man, who no one had seen for more than six months?

" _Perhaps I'm dead."_ Potter said thoughtfully in his head. Draco felt his heart clench.

"You can't be. I need you to be okay." He whispered. Photograph Harry smiled up at him, his emerald eyes shining, even though the in the photo they were grey.

Where could Potter be? Draco bit his lip hard, drawing blood. He suddenly stood up and grabbed a leather backpack out from underneath the table.

Potter jumped and fell onto the floor from where he had been sitting on the desk, his image flickering. He brought a misty hand up to his head and rubbed it.

" _What the hell?"_ He said, watching Draco stuff a pair of jeans, a couple of t-shirts and socks into his bag. He stripped and shoved on some black pants and a grey shirt before pulling on a green hoodie.

" _Where are you going?"_ Potter asked as he followed the blonde into the hallway. Draco was jumping on one foot, trying to walk and put on his sneakers at the same time.

" _To find you."_ Draco grunted.

" _What?"_ Imaginary Potter followed him into the kitchen. _"Are you nuts?"_ He asked as he watched Draco pile food on top of his clothes. _"You don't even have a plan!"_

" _Don't need one."_

" _So your just gonna go and get yourself killed?"_ Draco paused and turned to look at Harry's terrified face.

" _Yeah pretty much."_

" _What? Oh no! You're not risking my life!"_

" _What the hell are you on about?"_

" _Well, where you go, I go!"_

" _You're not even real! You can't feel pain!"_

" _No! But I can still pretend I do."_

" _Ass."_ Harry tried to block the door but Draco walked straight through him. Harry ran after him into the main hall.

Draco threw an umbrella into his bag as well, and by then, the bag was pretty stuffed. He managed to get the bag closed and threw it over his shoulder.

" _You seriously going to do this?"_ His glasses flashed. Draco nodded, the photograph of the real Harry clenched in his fist. Imaginary Potter sighed and disappeared, back into the depth of Draco's mind.

XXX

Draco had written a letter and owled it to Blaze, telling him that he was taking time of work to go travel. It was half true.

He had no clue where to start. Potter could be absolutely anywhere. He hated that feeling. A tiny part of him was absolutely terrified. What if he never found him?

He thought about it carefully. Where oh where. He knew he had to start somewhere.

He waved his wand and a map appeared on the wall. Another wave and a dart grew in his hand. He clenched his eyes shut and threw the dart as hard as he could. He kept them shut until he heard the dull thud of it hitting the wall.

He opened his eyes shakily. The dart was imbedded in France.

XXX

When Draco arrived via port key, he knew straight away that it was going to be a long day.

He searched all of Paris, and then traveled all through out the country without any luck. He slept in awful hotels and hardly ate. His face had become sunken and even paler.

It was the same deal with Sweden and Finland. Finally Draco realized that Potter probably changed his name and his looks. Draco wanted to rip out his hair.

He was sitting on a bench in Hungary, and he was shivering. He was cold and hungry. He was tired and the wind ruffled his hair.

The picture of Harry was clasped in his hands, his bag sitting besides him. Suddenly a huge gust of wind came, and the photo was blown out of his hands. He cried out, grabbing his bag and running after it. In his stress he forgot to use his wand.

He chased the photo through the streets, and every time his fingers were just centimeters away the photo would change directions.

He was approaching a large river, and in a final attempt to put on a burst of speed, and ran straight into a tree branch. He landed hard on his but and looked about, desperately trying to see where his photo was. He had a feeling it was gone.

He rubbed his fore head and felt a thin cut. Blood trickled between his fingers.

He buried his head in his arms and sat there. He had never felt so alone. Something jabbed him in the arm and he looked up.

His photograph was being held in front of his face. He jumped up and took it, smoothing it out carefully.

He looked up, about to thank the stranger when he froze.

Emerald eyes met grey and those beautiful soft lips Draco had missed smiled guiltily up at him.

"P-potter?"

"Hey ya Malfoy."

 **A/N: Ok. This chapter kind of sucked. I know it all went kind of fast but I didn't want to stall. So I wonder what's going to happen next. I'm going to update really soon.**

 **Please, please, please REVIEW! It would mean a lot. I think there's going to be a bit of smut/lemon involved in the next chapter, so I'm just warning you.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story so far. I am open to ideas. I'll update soon! Bye!**


End file.
